


Taunting

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is Ivar’s slave and Ivar uses her to taunt Hvitserk who likes her. (I plan on making a part 2 which will be more smutty :) )





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, fingering, voyeurism, smut, humiation

Being Ivar’s slave had its ups and downs. He could be selfish with you but on other times he could be so generous. His emotions often reminded you of the sea. One moment he was calm, the next he was furious. That was why when Ivar had told you to give yourself to Hvitserk for the night you did so without hesitation.

 

You knocked on the door gently and waited. Hvitserk opened the door with his dark eyes searching your face.

 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Hvitserk asked.

 

You sent him a flirtascious smile. “I am here for you Hvitserk. That is… If you want me.”

 

Hvitserk gripped the material of your dress and brought you right into his chest. His lips crashed into yours as he spun you around and began bringing you towards the bed. The moment your back hit the bed he was right on top of you again like a hungry wolf. Hvitserk’s touch made heat spark between your thighs.

 

He was ravenous but gentle at the same time. His fingers traveled between your legs and began rubbing your aching clit through your dress. You arched your back and whimpered as you felt his erection prodding against your thighs.

 

Hvitserk lifted your dress up to your waist and pulled his trousers down to free his erection. You wrapped your legs around his waist and cried out when you felt his the tip of his cock dip into your drenched opening.

 

He rolled his hips in slow circles and then began bucking his hips into yours. You grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to ground yourself as he began to move faster.

 

***

 

“Slave.” Ivar called out to you.

 

Hvitserk looked up from his plate of food and you turned around with the little hairs on the back of your neck standing up. There were a few others at the table as well and they were all looking at you.

 

“Yes, Ivar?” You asked as you stepped up to him.

 

He slapped his hand on the table. “Have a seat…right here.”

 

Hvitserk coughed and choked on his drink as you squished between Ivar and the table. You placed your hands on the table and lifted yourself up on the table. He began to hike up your dress with a look of hunger in his eyes.

 

God’s was he really going to do this Here? In front of everyone, even Hvitserk? You had never met such a cruel man before.

 

Your face was burning hot and you felt a steady throb build up in your clit. Ivar inserted a finger inside your entrance as he used his other hand to push your back flat against the table. You nearly came face to face with Hvitserk.

 

“Y/N, who owns you?” Ivar asked as he added another finger and began pumping them inside you.

 

“You, Ivar.” You whimpered.

 

He curled his fingers and you gasped. Hvitserk looked at you with dark eyes. Your skin tingled and you felt yourself coming closer and closer to the edge as Ivar began rubbing your clit with the pad of his thumb.

 

Ivar’s got a sick, twisted little smirk on his face. You could feel it.

 

“And who is the only one here who can touch you?” He asked.

 

Your legs began to tremble. “You, Ivar.”

 

“You hear that, Brother?” Ivar asked.

 

You watched as Hvitserk jumped up, and stalked away.

 

It was then that you came, letting out a loud screech as your body jerked. You felt liquid heat flow between your legs and you looked down at Ivar to see him laughing.

 

“That’s a good slave. Hmm?” He motioned you to come closer again.

 

You sat up and he grabbed you by your wrist to yank you down. His hand gripped the nape of your neck and brought his lips closer towards your ears.

 

“Now go to my room. Get undressed and wait for me. Maybe I won’t go so hard on you.” He reached his other hand up and patted your cheek.

 

The minute he released you, you jumped up and ran, leaving nothing but a chuckling Ivar behind.


End file.
